


魅魔之耻

by ADDAMSLOVEYA



Category: Thor/marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDAMSLOVEYA/pseuds/ADDAMSLOVEYA





	1. Chapter 1

炎热夏天来袭，洛基作为约顿海姆城的恶魔王子，一名血统非常纯正的魅魔。此时正在王庭内百无聊赖的玩着一把匕首。自他成年后他父王管他管的跟眼珠子一样。魅魔性淫，极易受到美貌生物的诱惑也经常不自知的散发恶魔的诱惑。老恶魔王怕一个看不住，他的宝贝王子就会沦为跟其他魅魔一样的下场，没日没夜的跟别人上床做爱，沦为性欲与快感的奴隶。  
洛基却不这样想，作为约顿海姆最高贵的王子殿下，他可不愿意跟其他低血统的魅魔一样整日只知道淫乱取乐。  
小王子的目标可是成为恶魔王的男人！  
因此，作为魅魔的小王子长到五百岁，成年五十年后还是一个纯洁无暇未经人事的魅魔。真真是魅魔之耻啊！约顿海姆有人这样评价我们的小王子，不知道怎么回事，这种流言总是传播的非常之快，满城都是魅魔之耻小王子的议论。偶然出门的洛基被这些谣言气的眼睛通红楚楚可怜，要当恶魔王的男人居然被自己国家的人民称为“耻辱”！怎么咽下这口气？!他洛基小王子要跟一百个恶魔在床上大战几千回合，什么道具体位都来一遍！看还有魔敢讲他是魅魔之耻？！小王子气的泪眼汪汪的样子也没打动老国王的决定，他就是不让洛基去恶魔主城阿斯加德，就是不想自己可爱漂亮的小王子被主城那些臭烘烘的恶魔觊觎，更别说让小王子成为真正的魅魔。  
因为老国王强硬的拒绝，洛基的期望落空，整日没个笑脸，没骨头一样在王庭晒太阳。  
王庭中间有一块巨大的传送石，据说是万年前神王用来连接人类世界与神界的阵法，不知道为什么被老国王抢回来放在王庭，成为小王子每日晒太阳午睡的绝佳场所。  
洛基最爱在这里午睡，传送石来自神界，上面残留的神圣气息让王庭开出了一片骷髅花，白的粉的黄的开了一大片，葱葱郁郁的围绕着洛基，像睡美人一样，小王子美滋滋的这样称赞自己。  
忘了注明，约顿海姆最近兴起了一场问候语改革风暴，以往互相见面问候“您硬了好久？可曾找到双性魅魔的爱人？一晚上三次是有些太少了？还不曾试试皮鞭吗？”这种魅魔家常话，再到后来的“洛基王子殿下今日可曾被操了？魅魔之耻的屁股约是非常紧致美味吧？您可曾梦到跟小王子殿下上床？我昨晚可梦到王子殿下射尿了呢！”这种调戏笑话王子殿下的寒暄。再到最近兴起的童话风格，像是“您的乳头可与白雪公主唇色媲美了！可曾试过在魔镜前做爱？硬了三天没找到床伴？那可太可怜了，那您的老二怕跟野兽王子的角一般梆硬了吧？”或者“您爱人高潮之后睡了五天？那可真的是睡美人一般了！”再或者“长发公主的头发都量不出您射的远近了，可真是一方好吊了！”这种略带浮夸风格的日常对话。  
小王子也偷偷学了几句，只是没人跟他讲话罢了。在被全城嘲讽之前，洛基是非常不愿意跟普通魅魔一个样，但被嘲讽过后，还是不想当魅魔之耻，要不偷溜出去找别的魔胡乱应付一下，好歹不是处魔了，小王子在进入甜甜梦乡之前这样胡乱想着。  
只是他没想到，这一胡乱想法居然成了真。  
王子殿下睡过去之后，传送石在正午的阳光下泛起灿烂光芒，这光芒越来越盛，最后包裹着小王子消失在了王庭。那片依靠传送石而生的骷髅花也随着传送石的消失而枯萎了。这天以后，约顿海姆恶魔国失去了他们的魅魔小王子。  
洛基一觉睡醒，只觉得眼前昏暗不明，身下是传送石温润的石体，但身边却一片黑暗，时常开放的骷髅花也不见了踪影，未经人事的单纯小王子被陌生的环境吓得抱紧膝盖瑟瑟发抖，只缩在石头上嘤嘤掉眼泪想父亲，说到底，洛基也只是一个刚刚成年的五百岁孩子而已，一个魔突然被传送石带到人生地不熟的昏暗洞穴，怕也正常。  
正当洛基哭的一片狼狈的时候，突然一只粗糙的手猛地攥紧洛基的脚踝！洛基吓得尖叫一声，另一只脚慌乱的踢着那只手。而大手的主人慢慢从传送石下面爬了上来，借着传送石微微的光芒，洛基看到来人一头灿烂的金发，俊美的脸庞比约顿海姆最好看的魅魔都迷人，一双浅蓝色的眼睛带着点迷糊瞪大了看着他，身高大健美的身体慢慢向洛基凑了过来。  
索尔刚爬上传送石，一眼就看到了一个蓝皮肤的小恶魔缩在角落，他手里还抓着小恶魔纤细的脚踝。  
索尔觉得自己一见钟情了。  
小恶魔全身是非常漂亮的蓝皮肤，身材修长而且凹凸有致，穿着一身白色的长裙，屁股后面一条恶魔尾巴瑟瑟发抖的围在小恶魔腰上，像一条细长的腰带，显得细腰不赢一握。小恶魔一头黑色的长卷发柔顺的披在肩上，露出额头漂亮的暗红色恶魔犄角，那双犄角看起来柔柔嫩嫩丝毫没有威胁力，反而显得格外可爱，索尔几乎一看见那双魅魔标志性的犄角就想把它们含在嘴里用唾液润湿它们。小恶魔脸长得美极，水汪汪的绿眼睛惊恐的看着他，彷佛他再动一下，这个小苦包恶魔就要哭出来，他双手捂住胸前，那波涛汹涌的弧度透过白裙瞬间抓住了索尔的视线，索尔忍不住想揉一下那有G罩杯的嫩胸。看来诸神对他不薄，第一次来卡米拉坟墓出任务就找到了这样的宝物，雌雄同体的魅魔！索尔觉得自己非常走运！  
不过索尔猜错了，洛基是真正的一名男魅魔，只不过是大胸风靡约顿海姆而已，无论男魔女魔，都会给自己弄一对G以上的大胸，这算是魅魔间最潮流的时尚了！洛基是魅魔小王子，怎么可能不追逐时尚，老国王本来不答应洛基摆弄自己身体，但也架不住这种潮流涌入王庭，洛基象征性的缠几下老国王就答应了，只不过现在却成了洛基的加分点了。  
索尔收拾了一下自己猥琐的表情，尽量和蔼的跟小恶魔搭话，“你好啊恶魔先生，彩虹佣兵团团长，索尔恭迎您的大驾！”  
洛基见这人对自己恭恭敬敬，于是也松了一口气，小心翼翼的问好，“您好先生，今日硬了几次了？可否高潮？”  
洛基不知道自己讲了一句让索尔把他操了八百遍的话，要是知道，他一定不那么小心的问好，一句您好就可以结束的话非要寒暄。  
洛基话音刚落，就看到那个高大俊美的佣兵团团长，用一种魅魔间才会有的淫靡眼神死死的盯着他，父王啊！洛基终于可以摆脱魅魔之耻的身份了！洛基被索尔扑到在传送石上时这样美滋滋的想。


	2. Chapter 2

洛基无比痛恨魅魔之耻的称号，无比想要摆脱处魔身。因此在索尔扑上来的时候，洛基甚至还喜滋滋的伸手揽紧了索尔的脖颈。  
索尔着迷的看着身下小恶魔的眼睛，绿幽幽的瞳孔像是藏了一双美人手一样，诱惑着索尔慢慢凑近，吻了下去。  
在魅魔小王子不自知的诱惑下，索尔整个心与身体燃起熊熊欲火，被恶魔蛊惑着把自己整个心交了出去。  
索尔觉得，自己好像爱上了这个魅魔。  
小王子亲眼看见人类佣兵团团长因为他的一个眼神而神魂颠倒，开始得意自己魅惑技术高超，美滋滋的主动撅起嘴巴等索尔来亲吻，索尔毫不犹豫含住那瓣殷红水润的唇。  
第一次与人接吻的洛基显示出了极大的热情，唇舌交缠间他豪不犹豫把舌头伸进了索尔唇间，在里面胡乱搅弄了起来。  
索尔嘴里全是魅魔催情药一般的唾液，甜蜜滑腻，索尔情欲高涨，狠狠的吮吸洛基伸进来的舌头。  
洛基盘在腰上的小尾巴慢慢松开，磨磨蹭蹭的从佣兵团长肌肉发达的小腿攀上了大腿根，绕着索尔的胯下慢慢打着圈。  
索尔一手扶着洛基的背，另一只手直接掀开白裙，摸上了洛基的腰腹。  
洛基的宝贝第一次被除了自己以外的人触碰，整个人激动的搂紧了索尔，颤颤巍巍的把东西往索尔手掌心送。  
索尔毫不犹豫的撸动小魅魔的性具，另一只手解开白裙的纽扣，一对双乳跳进索尔的掌心。  
洛基身上的薄弱地方都落进了别人的手里，陌生而激烈的欲望与快感冲上他的脑门，索尔重重揉捏了一下洛基的乳头。  
“啊！”洛基尖叫一声，性具第一次在别人手里交代了出来。  
魅魔初次跟人交欢的时候往往会非常快的射出来，因为魅魔的精液是非常强劲的催情，可以说魅魔整个魔都是大型行走催情药精了。  
精液淫靡诱惑的气味一股股的冲刷着索尔本就被诱惑了的大脑，他硬邦邦的生殖器把皮裤顶起了一大团阴影，洛基的小尾巴还时不时的圈住生殖器上下套弄。  
手指沾满了诱惑人发疯的液体，慢慢摸上了魅魔紧致的后穴，索尔的两根手指毫不留情的搅了进去。  
男性魅魔情动时的后穴一向是恶魔们最为追捧的地方。魅魔一旦射精，体内就会自发的分泌爱液，索尔指头刚闯进去，内里高热的肠道热情的裹了上来。  
层层叠叠捋不展的肠肉此起彼伏的开始吮吸，索尔的手指被肠道吸的动弹不了。  
食髓知味的洛基还在磨蹭他的性具，贴着索尔的耳朵吐热气。  
“好哥哥！啊....”洛基用偷听来的情话哄索尔“好哥哥，你...操死我.....吧..a....”热乎乎湿漉漉的热气裹着情欲冲进索尔的耳朵里。  
索尔暗暗跟那紧致的蓝皮股较劲，没理会洛基的痴缠。乳头性具被冷落，可怜兮兮的往外滴着蜜液。小王子非常不满意的捧起索尔的脸，金发青年满脸情欲，像一头发情的公狮子喘着粗气，红着眼睛看着洛基。  
洛基压着索尔的身体，翻过身跨坐在索尔身上，三两下扒光了索尔所有的衣服。  
“你的奶头真香”小王子用偷学来的床上骚话撩索尔，一边说着一边凑近闻了一下索尔 的胸。  
索尔的手指还在洛基的后穴里翻动，凑上来的每一道褶皱都被他一一碾过。  
“呃啊.....”不知道顶到了哪里，原本神气活现的洛基一下子软了腰肢，趴在索尔健硕的胸膛前喘着气。  
索尔不发一言，手指翻搅着往哪一点辞去。洛基得到甜头，深深觉得自己禁欲550年真的是愚蠢。  
手指增加到三根，在穴内翻搅的越来越快，洛基动情地搂住索尔的脖子，腰肢上下起伏，后穴渐渐松软了下来，滑滑腻腻的液体流了索尔一手。  
“嗯......啊...啊哈...呃....嗯....”洛基忘情地呻吟越来越大，腰腹紧紧的绷住。  
这时索尔却从那种迷迷糊糊被蛊惑的境界中脱身而卒=出，理智慢慢回笼，但被魅魔挑起的欲望却无法平息。  
索尔眸色深沉的看着快要高潮的洛基，这真是一个又坏又欲得小恶魔。他这样想到。却没有停止取悦洛基的。  
自小穴流下的液体慢慢成为了绝佳的润滑液，索尔的手指畅通无阻的进出，搓揉那点的劲道也越来越大。  
快感不断堆积在小腹深处，愉悦的电流通过肠道内敏感的一点通往四肢。洛基腰肢收的的越来越紧，突然洛基的乳房被粗鲁的捏住！索尔下流的按压着那暗红的乳头。突然的刺激一下点燃了堆积的快感，高热的肠道痉挛的裹紧手指，大量爱液随着小穴的高潮涌了出来，洛基尖叫出声。  
“啊！嗯.....！”  
魅魔后穴的高潮往往是持久而绵长的，洛基从没尝试过这种灭顶快感。喘着粗气正压在索尔身上享受性爱带给他的新奇感受，柔软的乳房被压成了一个可爱的形状。  
索尔却没有给洛基享受高潮的时间，他一把拉起洛基，扶准硬邦邦的生殖器，对准正在喷吐液体的小穴，狠狠操了进去！


	3. Chapter 3

大约魅魔的后穴确实是非同凡响吧，索尔操进去的时候还有时间回味一下这截然不同的操魔体验。

嗯......水多......吸的紧......操起来好爽，索尔乱糟糟的冒着一些念头，凶狠的肉棒往穴里钻的越来越狠，速度越来越快。

洛基刚刚高潮过的小穴艰难的承受着来自人类方的猛烈攻击，小魅魔浑身潮红，四处流水。殷红的嘴唇下巴沾满了未咽下的唾液，索尔俯下身极尽色情的吸允着洛基嘴里的东西，小魅魔满脑子要爆炸上天的欲望，轻飘飘的在索尔一下下的重击里飘上云端。

两人结合时间越久，索尔就越进入状态，怼着流水的小口狠狠的往里撞，小穴里的敏感点不知道被索尔操了多少下，喷出一股一股的水，打湿了两人结合处的耻毛。

不知道高潮了多少次，洛基魅魔饥渴的身体才满足了起来，索尔在洛基的身体里射了软，软了硬，硬了再射，鸡儿都要摩擦起火。

在最后一次高潮，两人同时射了出来，小魅魔被喂饱后不再散发诱惑死人的气息与液体，索尔从无尽的勃起射精的欲望漩涡里清醒过来，鸡儿此时已经被小魅魔榨干了，一抽一抽的大家伙此刻看起来格外的可怜......

云消雨歇。洛基趴在佣兵团长的身上满足的闭眼休息，手里还不停止的玩弄着索尔的大胸乳头。

已经上交完存货的大家伙此时又颤颤巍巍的站了起来，索尔倒吸一口凉气，这硬起来了没东西射啊QAQ

洛基被喂的侍候的极为舒服，脑子里却想到自己偷窥别的魅魔做完爱，都会讲一些话来夸奖彼此，称赞对方鸡儿勇猛之类的，想到身下的男人是自己第一个男人，破了自己的处，还让自己摆脱魅魔之耻的称号，于是洛基决定称赞他一下，显示他小王子的王子风范。

于是索尔惊恐的看到，小王子慢慢趴在他两腿之间，捧着已经又站起来的大家伙，绿莹莹的眼睛满是深情的赞叹：

“啊！勇者的利刃！你让我的花园草木丰沛！”

索尔“？？？？？？？”

洛基说完吻了一口沾着精液体液的肉棒，接着讲：

“啊！骑士的战马，你让我的土地肥沃茂盛！”

索尔“？？？？！”等等土地？？？

其实洛基是严格按照魅魔交配守则一条条来执行的，两只魔上完床是例行要称赞一下对方的技术高超以及性器漂亮。只不过经过千百年来不断更新的词库与赞美风格，洛基这种老式莎翁体赞美诗早已经不流行了，今年魔界流行的童话风同样也适用于上完床的互吹，例如：

“我刚刚舔你的肉棒的时候就像糖果女巫舔自己的糖果一样！”

“你的小穴就像阿里巴巴与四十大盗里的宝物库一样非常容易进进出出呢！”

“亲爱的你们真厉害，你们两只迪奥比七个小矮人七只迪奥加起来都厉害！”

“我咬你奶头的时候就像白雪公主咬毒苹果时那样不受控制难以自制啊......”

“你让我的高潮时间比睡美人睡觉的时间都长！”

“亲爱的真想像女巫藏长发公主一样藏起你的迪奥，我一个人享用！”

逐日此类，既淫荡又纯洁。只不过洛基关在城堡里太久，这些新鲜东西还没有学全，现在事情到眼前了没办法，才搬出偷学来的经验教训讨好自己的床伴。

洛基一边念一边脸红，生怕自己第一个男人嘲笑自己文化水平低赞美词老套。等洛基的词念完，索尔的迪奥已经彻底软下去了，没办法，有哪个男人能对着莎翁硬起来，那算是真牛批。

洛基一念完就脸红红躲进索尔的怀里，索尔搂住蓝皮小恶魔，吻了他一口，狭小黑暗的洞穴挤满了淫靡情欲的气味，两人在这种气味里安心的相拥而棉，为这段算是香艳的情事画下了句号。

END


	4. Chapter 4

大约魅魔的后穴确实是非同凡响吧，索尔操进去的时候还有时间回味一下这截然不同的操魔体验。

嗯......水多......吸的紧......操起来好爽，索尔乱糟糟的冒着一些念头，凶狠的肉棒往穴里钻的越来越狠，速度越来越快。

洛基刚刚高潮过的小穴艰难的承受着来自人类方的猛烈攻击，小魅魔浑身潮红，四处流水。殷红的嘴唇下巴沾满了未咽下的唾液，索尔俯下身极尽色情的吸允着洛基嘴里的东西，小魅魔满脑子要爆炸上天的欲望，轻飘飘的在索尔一下下的重击里飘上云端。

两人结合时间越久，索尔就越进入状态，怼着流水的小口狠狠的往里撞，小穴里的敏感点不知道被索尔操了多少下，喷出一股一股的水，打湿了两人结合处的耻毛。

不知道高潮了多少次，洛基魅魔饥渴的身体才满足了起来，索尔在洛基的身体里射了软，软了硬，硬了再射，鸡儿都要摩擦起火。

在最后一次高潮，两人同时射了出来，小魅魔被喂饱后不再散发诱惑死人的气息与液体，索尔从无尽的勃起射精的欲望漩涡里清醒过来，鸡儿此时已经被小魅魔榨干了，一抽一抽的大家伙此刻看起来格外的可怜......

云消雨歇。洛基趴在佣兵团长的身上满足的闭眼休息，手里还不停止的玩弄着索尔的大胸乳头。

已经上交完存货的大家伙此时又颤颤巍巍的站了起来，索尔倒吸一口凉气，这硬起来了没东西射啊QAQ

洛基被喂的侍候的极为舒服，脑子里却想到自己偷窥别的魅魔做完爱，都会讲一些话来夸奖彼此，称赞对方鸡儿勇猛之类的，想到身下的男人是自己第一个男人，破了自己的处，还让自己摆脱魅魔之耻的称号，于是洛基决定称赞他一下，显示他小王子的王子风范。

于是索尔惊恐的看到，小王子慢慢趴在他两腿之间，捧着已经又站起来的大家伙，绿莹莹的眼睛满是深情的赞叹：

“啊！勇者的利刃！你让我的花园草木丰沛！”

索尔“？？？？？？？”

洛基说完吻了一口沾着精液体液的肉棒，接着讲：

“啊！骑士的战马，你让我的土地肥沃茂盛！”

索尔“？？？？！”等等土地？？？

其实洛基是严格按照魅魔交配守则一条条来执行的，两只魔上完床是例行要称赞一下对方的技术高超以及性器漂亮。只不过经过千百年来不断更新的词库与赞美风格，洛基这种老式莎翁体赞美诗早已经不流行了，今年魔界流行的童话风同样也适用于上完床的互吹，例如：

“我刚刚舔你的肉棒的时候就像糖果女巫舔自己的糖果一样！”

“你的小穴就像阿里巴巴与四十大盗里的宝物库一样非常容易进进出出呢！”

“亲爱的你们真厉害，你们两只迪奥比七个小矮人七只迪奥加起来都厉害！”

“我咬你奶头的时候就像白雪公主咬毒苹果时那样不受控制难以自制啊......”

“你让我的高潮时间比睡美人睡觉的时间都长！”

“亲爱的真想像女巫藏长发公主一样藏起你的迪奥，我一个人享用！”

逐日此类，既淫荡又纯洁。只不过洛基关在城堡里太久，这些新鲜东西还没有学全，现在事情到眼前了没办法，才搬出偷学来的经验教训讨好自己的床伴。

洛基一边念一边脸红，生怕自己第一个男人嘲笑自己文化水平低赞美词老套。等洛基的词念完，索尔的迪奥已经彻底软下去了，没办法，有哪个男人能对着莎翁硬起来，那算是真牛批。

洛基一念完就脸红红躲进索尔的怀里，索尔搂住蓝皮小恶魔，吻了他一口，狭小黑暗的洞穴挤满了淫靡情欲的气味，两人在这种气味里安心的相拥而棉，为这段算是香艳的情事画下了句号。

END


End file.
